A Shocking Relationship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sparks fly for a certain alien and the love of his life.


**Another wonderful guestsurprise story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hope was busy mending her uniform when she noticed Shocks walk in from the rain. The rain dripped handsomely from his muscles and his smile gave her the chills when he smiled in her direction.

"Uncle Shocks!" Sparkle smiled as she ran to him.

"Hey honey! C'mere!" He grinned, now bending down and planting fun and playful kisses on her face. Hope giggled at the cute sight, but blushed when he looked in her direction again. This caused her to quickly disappear in the back room. Interested in her change of emotion, Shocks cocked his eyebrow in a curious manner as he watched her disappear. Rachel was walking in right at this time and accidentally bumped into Hope!

"Woah there honey!"

"Sorry Rachel." She smiled softly.

"And who were you running from?" Rachel smiled.

"Oh, uh, no one."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one." Hope blushed. Rachel cocked a curious brow and walked in the front room and saw Shocks playing with his niece. He turned and looked at her and gave her a friendly grin.

"Hey there Rach," He smiled.

"Hey bro!" She returned. Rachel then turned back and looked at Hope. "You're in love with him aren't you?!"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Listen to me. You need to let him know how you feel!"

"I can't do that! I am through with love! I don't want another relationship!" Hope said, angry tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Now now, shhhhh, easy Hope." Rachel cooed, gently wrapping her arms around her friend. "I know you're hurting, but he is different. He would never hurt you! If anything, Shocks has been hurt too!"

"W-What?" Hope said, now looking and seeing a ball roll by and stop at her foot. She bent over and gently picked it up, still listening to Rachel's words.

"It's true Hope. He was hurt by his former love and he too is afraid to love anyone back." Rachel whispered. Hope looked at her closely and then saw Shocks walk in the room, looking for the ball he and Sparkle were playing with. His eye widened when he saw Hope holding it, seeing as how the ball rolled over by her.

"I-I was looking for that ball." He said softly, now walking over.

"I have it. Here you are." She smiled softly. He walked over to her and gently took the ball from her, but their eyes could not break from each other's.

"Well, I better go." He said, quickly clearing his throat and walking out of the room. Hope sadly looked at Rachel and began to walk away.

"Don't be upset Hope."

"I just don't think he likes me in that way. I have to go on patrol now." She whispered, now walking out of the room. Rachel was left alone, now sighing because she did not know what to do.

"What a pickle this is." She said.

"You're telling me," a voice replied. She turned and saw Feedback walk in with Sparkle. "Shocks just went for a jog. I think he is truly confused about his emotions regarding Hope."

"His past love really hurt him, didn't she?"

"Oh yes. So bad in fact that he almost swore never to love again. He won't be easy to convince. That's why he, Celesto, and Vamps are so close. They all are either afraid or not interested in love."

"But Vamps is in love with Aleu now!"

"I know because he allowed himself to love. Shocks is afraid to let go of the past and Celesto feels like he has no need to fall in love."

"Celesto doesn't have a mate?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No. He does not think that he needs love. He feels that he is not in a position for a mate." Feedback replied.

"Well, I'm sure he will change his mind when he meets the right one." Rachel said confidently.

"Don't be so sure. Many have tried with Celesto, but all have failed. But right now we must focus on Shocks."

"I know that he likes Hope!" Sparkle giggled. "We can bring them together."

"Well, let me talk to him too honey." Feedback smiled. At that moment, the door opened and Shocks came back in, even wetter than before.

"Hey bro. C'mere!" Feedback called. Shocks came around the corner and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hey guys; what's up?"

"We want to talk to you." Rachel grinned.

"About what?"

"Hope." Feedback replied. Shocks' eye widened in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I think that you need to let her know how you feel." Rachel smiled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Shocks! We know you love her and we know that you are afraid to love. But Hope has had a bad past with relationships too. If you don't let her know you love her, you both will be unhappy for the rest of your lives." Feedback replied gently.

"Now come on Shocks. Tell her," Rachel smiled encouragingly.

"Guys, I know that you both are trying to help but I don't know if I can handle another relationship." Shocks said. At that moment, they heard a noise behind them. They turned and saw Hope standing there and looking very hurt.

"I forgot my bag." She said quietly, now grabbing it and heading out.

"Hope! Wait a minute!" Shocks called, now walking out after her. Both Feedback and Rachel smiled at each other, knowing he was ready to talk about his feelings to her. Sparkle squirmed out of Feedback's arms and followed the other two.

"Listen to me! We need to talk." Shocks said, now running in front of her.

"Shocks, I do need to go on patrol now."

"Wait! I have to tell you this…I…."

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I…"

"Uncle Shocks likes you!" Sparkle smiled, running in. "He wants to be your boyfriend!"

"Sparkle! You little troublemaker!" He chuckled, now letting his tail grab his giggling niece. He then turned to Hope, who was smiling and blushing and had her head down. He gently lifted her head up and leaned closer to her.

"I know that I'm not the best at stuff like this, but I do like you." He whispered.

"I like you too Shocks. I just…"

"I know; I have felt the same. But maybe we can still give our hearts a chance. With each other. I do want to be with you Hope."

"And I want to be with you too. I was hoping you would ask me to be your girlfriend." Hope smiled, now blushing as he ran his hands through her silver and magenta hair.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I just needed time."

"Don't be. I needed time to heal too."

"May I make it up to you?" He smiled handsomely.

"O-Of course." Hope smiled. But her eyes widened as he gently took her face and kissed her on the lips. She complied by wrapping her arms around his neck and he picked her up, gently spinning her around. Once he released her lips, he placed her down gently.

"We will start off slow; I promise." Shocks smiled.

"And perhaps in the future…" Hope smiled happily.

"Our future is looking very bright. I'm glad we talked about this Hope. I am honored to be yours now."

"And I am honored to be yours too Shocks. I love you!" She smiled, now jumping up and hugging him. He chuckled happily and spun her around once more.

"They did it!" Sparkle laughed in glee, now dancing in a circle!

"Well, nothing like a good pep talk!" Feedback chuckled.

"I'm so glad they've decided to begin their relationship. They truly love each other and it's about time." Rachel smiled. She then turned and saw Celesto walk in from a long day and her grin grew wider.

"We have another couple Celesto. Who knows you may be next." She teased in a somewhat serious and playful tone.

"Not me. I do not need a mate; I have too much to do," He chuckled.

"We will see Celesto. We will see." She smiled deviously.

"Oh boy! Here we go again!" Feedback laughed, now hugging his sister to his chest.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Goldie I hope you liked it! This was just for you!**


End file.
